starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dig
Raynor's Raiders |side2=Tal'darim |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay Matt Horner |commanders2=Lhassir |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2=Tal'darim Guardians |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} The Dig is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It requires the Raiders to retrieve another xel'naga artifact. History Background A expedition attempted to retrieve an artifact from a xel'naga temple, but disappeared. The Mission Raynor's Raiders made their own attempt, using a Drakken laser drill to burn through the temple's door. However, the Tal'darim, who had destroyed the previous expedition, stood in their way. The Raiders were able to use the drill against the Tal'darim as well as the temple. In the end, Raynor achieved victory, but the Tal'darim executor declared that Raynor's treachery would echo through the stars. Raynor wondered if liberating the artifacts from the protoss was worth it, contrasting with Findlay's more mercenary attitude.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul's Warning 300px|thumb|left|Zeratul warns Jim Raynor. Zeratul put the memories of his investigation since Ulaan into the Ihan crystal. During the Second Great War, he covertly boarded Hyperion, flagship of Raynor's Raiders, and met briefly with Jim Raynor. Raynor received the crystal and was urged to review it. The prelate cryptically alluded to the coming struggle with the hybrids, but made clear that Raynor was not to kill Infested Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Gameplay Siege tanks, bunkers, perdition turrets and missile turrets prevent the protoss from destroying the drill. When targeting enemy units for the drill to shoot down, collossi are priorities, followed by immortals then archons. Collosi are dangerous because they can spot the tanks on the cliffs, allowing other protoss to hit them. With enough tank support, archons and immortals cease to be a problem. There's an expansion to the south-east and is fairly defensible. There are three protoss temples that are optional research projects, one in the west and two in the south-east. These temples require the drill to break, which don't take much time. On harder difficulties, using the drill to bring down enemy units is highly recommended. Using the shift key is recommended, but improper usage will cause problems. First target whatever enemy first, then hold down the shift key and target the other units you want to kill. If the shift key is held down first, the laser will continue to attack the door while the enemy units move forward untouched. Achievements An achievement called "dug out" can be achieved on this mission. It requires the player to destroy all the protoss on the map.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. Development Conversations After Mission Cinematic - Zeratul's Warning Jim Raynor walks on a corridor. He opens his soda can. Doors open. Jim Raynor continues to walk, and doors close. Lights go out. Zeratul's voice is heard. Zeratul: James Raynor ... Zeratul appears. Zeratul: I bring tidings of doom ... Jim Raynor: Zeratul ... References Category: Wings of Liberty missions